


Hold On Tight To Me

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, i dont know what else to tag, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew his relationship with Louis wasnt the best. But then, he noticed how bad it really is and everything falls apart in front of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight To Me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, i dont know what the fuck i was thinking when i wrote this but apparently, its based on Dont Let Me Go by Harry.

**[Now you were standing there right in front of me/ I hold on, it’s getting harder to breathe]**

Sometimes it’s like he figures something new about him, something little that probably nobody else would notice but him. Harry sees small things, and every time, he can’t breath, he leaves him breathless, basically.

 And that’s not good when he’s trying to be mad at him for ignoring him when all he can see are his pretty, pink lips and that new tinkle his eyes seem to have this days.

 Is not good when he’s trying to concentrate on the lyrics of the song he’s suppose to be singing when all he can think about is the way when he smiles and crinkles his eyes and nose.

Is not good at all when he’s trying to concentrate, basically.

Especially when he’s yelling at him.

"Do you really need to come home at 2 in the morning, Louis?" He threw his hands in the air.

He rolled her eyes. “Look Harry, I don’t you telling me what to do and what no.”

"When you come in the middle of the night drunk, yes I can!"

"No! It’s my life!"

"But I am worried for you."

"Then stop worrying about me"

"I can’t just not be worried about you!"

"Look, I have a headache and right now, I’m not up for any fight. Im going to sleep" He rubbed his forehead, passing Harry so he could make his way to their bed.

Harry open and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before taking his phone out and calling Zayn. He didn’t answer the first time so he called again, Zayn was a hard person to wake up, but he could manage.

"What the fuck do you want at 2 in the morning, Harry?"

That sounded about right, that’s Zayn.

"Can I stay at your flat tonight?" He asked, unfazed by Zayn words and tone.

He heard Zayn sigh on the other side of the line before saying, “Yeah, sure Haz.”

Harry smiled and took his coat that in their room. His coat was in his bed so he stopped to see Louis’ even breathing;  _riseandfallriseandfall_. His hair was on his eyes so bit his lips as he tried to move out of his way, Louis stirred a bit before moving to the other side of the bed.

Harry then left.

 

**[All of a sudden these lights are blinding me/I never noticed how bright they would be]**

He didn’t understand.

What was going wrong with their relationship? They didn’t have anybody calling them fags or something, everyone of their friends accepted them together and were happy for them.

Maybe it was because they lost their spark.

Or maybe it was just him.

He shook his head, opening his car door in front of Zayn’s flat. He closed the door behind him and walked to the lobby. He pressed the elevator’s button to go to Zayn’s floor.

He knocked on the door when he stopped in front of Zayn’s apartment. Seconds later, a fully awake Zayn opened the door.

"Hi mate." Harry greeted, all energy escaping away from his body.

Zayn nodded. “Another fight with Lou?”

Those words hit Harry hard. Because they are true. Another fight. Is that all they do now? It probably is. He nods absentminded, entering Zayn’s apartment.

  
All night, Zayn’s words keep repeating in his head;  _anotherfightwithLou. AnotherfightwithLou. AnotherfightwithLou._

They are true. They are true.

Because he seems to be doing this days is fighting with Louis.

 

**[I saw in the corner there is a photograph/No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you]**

He goes home in the morning, hoping Lou’s not there.

He’s not.

As he throws his coat on bed, he sees a picture of him and Louis. That was probably two years ago, which was when they first started dating. Their first picture as a couple. They were kissing in the picture, and Harry chuckled, remembering how much he had to concentrate on kissing Lou while taking the picture. It was a lot of concentration, kissing him always made him forget what he was thinking or saying.

He sighs, looking away from the picture as he falls on bed. He needed to sleep, he didn’t get any last night thanks to Zayn’s word.

As he was finally falling asleep, his phone rang. It was a text. He knew by the ringtone. He let the music rang out in his flat before finally reaching out for his iPhone. He unlocks the screen and a text from Lou comes on screen.

He reads his text;  ** _r u off today? I think we need to talk. Maybe 2nite. Text me as soon as possible, it’s important._**

A bunch of possibilities of why he may want to talk with him run through his mind, until he settles on one; what if he wants to break up with him?

**[It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass/ This bed was never made for two]**

Sometimes he wanders if maybe he and Louis moved too soon.

They had their first date after one week of dating, and then Louis stayed for the first time on his flat a month after they started dating. They said I love you after 2 months of dating and had sex after 3 months of dating. They met each other parents at 1 month and half of dating. They moved in together after 8 months of saying.

But it all so seemed right, they had nothing to worry about, nothing. They had all the time of the world, but they felt like there wasn’t enough time for them; for kisses and hugs and sweet words and touches and cuddles. It seemed times was going fast for them.

Many times Zayn and Liam - his best mates from high school - told him they were going fast, he never listen to them, his way of reason was; they are not in his and Louis’relationship, they wouldn’t know when it was the right time for what or not.

But now, all he can’t think about as he texts Louis they can talk tonight is; maybe he should have listened to them.

 

**[I’ll keep my eyes wide open/I’ll keep my arms wide open/ Don’t let me/Don’t let me/Don’t let me go.]**

He paces around his and Louis’ flat. He can’t keep still, he has to be doing something or else he’ll go crazy, probably.

When at 8 pm he hears the click of a key on his door, he knows he’s hear and lowers his phone, Liam’s advice running through his head.

He called Liam, spilling everything that has happen, his worries, their fights, and his doubts. Liam had been good and stayed silent the whole time, waiting for Harry to finish. At the end, he said;  _just hope what you’re thinking is wrong and he loves you like you love him. Just hope nothing will go wrong tonight. Just hope._

Seemed like a good advice.

 

**[‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone:Don’t let me/Don’t let me go/’Cause I’m tired of feeling alone]**

He really hopes his suspicious were wrong, he wouldn’t be able to bear being without him anymore, he became such an important person for Harry, and he couldn’t see his life without Louis anymore, it was almost _impossible._

And most important of all; he didn’t want to be left alone.

Even after all their arguments and fights, Louis managed to get rid of the hole in his chest, that feeling of loneliness that was slowly eating him away,  _until he found Louis._

**[I promised one day that I’d bring you back a star/I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh]**

Was he good enough for him? Was he now? Or maybe he was, but know he isn’t.

Was he worthy of Louis?

He made so many promises to him when they first started to date, and one one them was; he would always keep them together, forever and ever.

That promised seemed to be falling apart now, right in front of his eyes.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think we need to brake up."

 

**[Seems like these days I watch you from afar/trying to make you understand]**

So maybe he should seen it coming, after all, this days all they do is fight and the closest they have come to something like a kiss is when they fight and stand their ground, glaring at each other.

But he can’t brake up with him!

Not now!

He can’t … he wouldn’t be able to go on.  _He can’t. He can’t. He can’t!_

"Louis," His gasp, just hoping he was not actually going to do this to them. _Hopinghopinghoping._  Maybe he shouldn’t do that anymore, it didn’t work tonight anyway. “We can still fix our relationship, we can see be together. Louis, just … just don’t give up on us, please.” His voice is full of desperation.

"Harry.."

"No, Louis. Don’t." He can’t bare to think what are her other reasons, or his excuses;  _Im cheating. I don’t love you anymore, Harry. I can’t take this. It’s over. Because it’s that way._

**[I’ll keep my eyes wide open, yeah/Don’t let me/Don’t let me/Don’t let me go/’Cause I’m tired of feeling alone]**

Months after, he’s numb.

He can’t feel anything. No happiness, no sadness, no grief. Nothing can touch him now. He’s gone, _just like Lou is._

He’s never getting over Louis. He was the love of his life and he fucked up. Maybe he could have stopped all those pointless fights, maybe he could have stopped Louis from walking out on their relationship, maybe he could have stopped him from leaving him, maybe he could have stopped him from letting him go.

He has been hit on by a bunch of guys daily.

_But none of them are Louis._

**[Don’t let me/Don’t let me go/Don’t let me/Don’t let me/Don’t let me go/’Cause I’m tired of feeling alone]**

Zayn and Liam try everything in their power to help Harry.

But none of them succeeded. And after a while, they give up. Harry is never going to be the same and then know that, they’re us no use in trying to help him anymore if he doent want to be help.

"You guys just don’t understand!" He shouts for the 100th time to them. _They just don’t understand his pain._

"Then make us!" For the first time, Liam shouts back. He’s tired of seeing Harry like this, he’s tired of hearing him cry late at night because of Louis, he just wants his best mate back. That’s all he wants, that’s all the Zayn and Liam want.

"I fucking loved him! I was going to ask him to marry me one month after he broke up with me…" He whispered his response, burying his head on his hands and letting the tears out.

Zayn and Liam all looked at each other; maybe they should have left him alone, they just opened up the wound more.

 

**[Don’t let me go/Dont let me go/’Cause I’m tired of feeling alone.]**

He lays in bed. Fully awake.

He can’t sleep at night anymore because the dreams that he use to have are now nightmares. Because they are memories of his failed relationship.

He’s tired of all the pity stares. His tired of all. He reaches out for the bottle and takes a handful of pills on his hands and swallows with a gulp of water.

He reaches out for their first picture as a couple, and with that, he closes his eyes hoping to never dream again.

He falls asleep to an empty bed.

But at least, it’s a sleep without nightmares, that goes on forever and ever and ever.

_Maybe one day he’ll meet him again._

**[Don’t let me/Don’t let me go/’Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone]**


End file.
